1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin handling apparatus which is free from any trouble that would be caused when the power supply service is interrupted or when the power supply circuit is carelessly broken.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case the power supply circuit of a coin handling apparatus such as a coin packaging apparatus according to the prior art is broken, while it is operating, by the cause of a service interruption, its coin selecting means and conveying means are allowed to run for a while by the inertia, although its coin counting means has lost the coin detecting and counting functions, so that the coins on the selecting means are still fed through the guide passage to the coin accumulating cylinder. As a result, there arises a trouble that a discrepancy is raised between the number of the coins, which are already passed through the coin counting means of the guide passage when the power supply circuit is made again, and the number of the coins, which is indicated by the indicating counter to express the coins having been counted before the counting means has lost its counting function.